


吃奶的正确方法（13）

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	吃奶的正确方法（13）

“……你想干什么？”

话刚出口，方士谦就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。这话问得跟紧张兮兮的初夜少女似的，回头被王杰希笑个一年半载都不奇怪。但王杰希意外地并没有笑，黑暗里看不清他的表情，只觉得他俯下身来凑近了，温热的气息扑打在脸上。

“我想干什么？”王杰希的声音沙沙的，细枝末节里面藏着点揶揄，“当然是……”

他话没说完，隔壁叶修低笑的声音就紧接上来：“……吃奶啊，多久都没好好来一口了。”

他们愣了两秒才意识到叶修并不是在跟他们说话。方士谦松了口气似地喘出声来，以他久经江湖考验的丰富经历，这会儿居然也觉得心跳过速，脸上烧得厉害。王杰希就跨在他大腿根的位置，正压着他那点儿不可告人的秘密，他深吸了口气，一不做二不休地开了口：“你也好久没吃奶了？想吗？”

他揽着王杰 希的肩膀往自己身上压，力气不大，但王杰希只稍微一僵，就顺着他的力道伏了下去。胸口相触的瞬间有种心跳产生共鸣的错觉，方士谦觉得前所未有地紧张，明明以前什么都做过，但这时候却真就像第一回似的。他抚着王杰希的背，哄骗似地轻拍着，偏过头去轻咬他的颈侧，另一只手就往两人紧贴在一道的小腹之间探去。隔壁的声响激烈了一些，叶修似乎说了几句越来越荤的调情话，但方士谦一个字都没过脑，他全部的注意力都在压着他心口的这个人身上了。

“那就也来一口呗？”

王杰希不置可否地嗯了一声。隔着薄薄的睡衣，方士谦感到他全身都紧绷着，远不是表现出的那样淡定自若。“你紧张什么，刚才还那么一副一切尽在掌握的样子。”他怀着点心虚有一下没一下地在王杰希的腰上掐弄，不怀好意地把手指勾进内裤的边缘，“吓得我都以为今儿要被你吃定了……”

“是有这个打算。你不是要重新开始吗？那总得有个新气象。”

王杰希抓住他的手压在了身侧，屈着膝盖顶到他的腿间。那里早就硬了，不待磨蹭就沾湿了一片。方士谦干脆摆了一脸大义凛然——虽然黑灯瞎火的什么也看不到——“今儿随你高兴。”他哑着声音说，“反正是你家的奶，想怎么吃就怎么吃。”

他其实半点也没做过被反压的心理建设，话抛出去觉得自己有点自作孽不可活， 但横竖也豁出去了，最重要的是现在和他滚在一起的是王杰希，这就够了。

王杰希没让他久等，两指一勾就扯掉了他下半身那点儿仅剩的遮挡，湿漉漉的凉意让方士谦龇着牙嘶了一声，他挣出一只手来去摸索，却被挡开了。“不是说随我高兴吗？”王杰希的声音从低处传来，“别动。”

“你也舍不得不让我高兴高兴吧。”他软下声来，半是挑逗半是求恳，“老王……”

腰眼处被重重拧了一道，疼得他倒抽了一口凉气，不自禁地把腰往上一挺。王杰希按着他的腿根把他压回去，俯身含住了那根挺立的东西。

方士谦只觉得大脑一瞬间白了屏，“卧槽……！”他不管不顾地叫出了声，“来真的啊……！”

他试图坐起来，但只是被粗糙的舌面摩擦了几下，腰就软了下去。湿热的口腔中舒服得要命，紧窄的咽喉在不住的吞咽之中一松一弛，鬼知道他耗费多大毅力才控制住挺腰向上顶送的冲动。

有点不大好。他脑子里一片混乱地作出这样的判断。主动权算是丢干净了，一世英名眼见着要交代在这里。但这感觉又简直不能更好了，他想不起上一回是什么时候，好像闭着眼睛就能从黑暗里勾出那些过去的夏天的轮廓，亮白的阳光和白杨树的影子，空调的低鸣，汗水的咸味，更年轻的身体交叠在一处的触感。他低低地呻吟了一声，手指扣进王杰希的肩膀。

“我觉得我今儿真要被你上了。”他好容易挤出句完整话来，声音都变了调，“妈的……”

“……你有哪儿不满意？”王杰希短暂地放开了他，直起身来真开始在枕头边上摸什么。方士谦从开瓶盖的声音推测那应该是支润滑剂，他可不知道什么时候有人在枕边放了这种东西。当然，用不到半秒就能想明白了。

“我去，老王你算计我！”

“你这么大声是怕叶修听不到吗？”

这句耳语比什么都有效，方士谦立刻老老实实闭了嘴，若即若离的气息挂在耳边，安静的间隙里面隔壁的响动变得尤为清晰。“再咬着衣角，这衬衫明天可就没法穿了。”叶修似乎在拉扯着什么，呼吸有点促着，嗓音里却噙着笑，“你今天不大对劲儿……是因为隔壁有人听着格外兴奋啊？”

姓叶的是真特么不要脸，看看这都带起了什么风气。方士谦想得正气凛然，自己的下半身却没那么具有说服力。“我看你也挺兴奋的。”王杰希仍贴着他的耳廓说话，反手把一手的润滑剂往他胯下抹，凉嗖嗖的滑腻触感反而让炙热的涨痛更难熬了。方士谦啧了几声，主动把一条腿屈起来。“还不是因为你啊。”他理所当然地答道，“我跟外面这些年，有时候自己来一发，也得想着你……”

他把这没羞没臊的露骨话说得万分坦然，倒让王杰希怔了怔。就这一愣神的当口，方士谦已经揽着他脖子在他唇上啃了几口。“要干什么都利索点儿。老王你当年多干脆一人啊，现如今拖什么泥带什么水呢……”

他的喋喋不休被一个不由分说的亲吻堵住了。生疏感仅限于舌尖相触的那一瞬，然后所有的记忆一下子苏醒了过来。“你不快点儿，我可就不客气了。”他反客为主地含着那舌头吮了几下，薄荷牙膏的味道之下掩着点儿醉人的微甜。舌尖没有半点属于魔术师的灵动，轻而易举就被捕牢。方士谦一边细细舔弄着上颚，一边让手指顺着背脊滑向尾椎。

王杰希撑着他的肩膀挣扎了几下，手心发烫，手腕颤得厉害，却在一阵急喘之后安定下来，任他将手指压进臀缝里浅浅抽送。那里已经一片湿滑，没费什么力气就吞进去两根手指，渐响的水声有些羞于入耳。“你这是做好了准备在等我？”方士谦忽然反应了过来，“刚才洗过澡之后……？”

“闭嘴。”王杰希简单粗暴地打断了他。话音还没落下，方士谦已经迫不及待地翻了个身，压着他侧躺下来，掐着他的腰就往里直插到底。王杰希被这不知轻重的一下顶得眼前一黑，声音已经溢到了喉咙口，紧咬着下唇才强自忍住，一口气好容易喘上来，却在鼻腔里发酵成连自己也不敢相信的甜腻呻吟。

他极少见地骂了句脏话，手臂却攀上了对方的肩背。没人比方士谦更熟悉他的弱点，动作虽然不急，但一下一下的都碾在最要命的地方，每到关键时候却又刻意一缓，倒像是存心要磨他。他还顾忌着隔壁，把脸深埋进枕头里，实在忍不过去时才闷哼两声；但方士谦凑在他耳边一边舔他耳廓一边说些撩拨的荤话，没多一会儿他就撑不住了，陷在床垫里聚不起半点力气。

“刚刚是谁一副要翻身的架势？”黑暗给了方士谦额外的胆量，他甚至吹了声口哨，“还想着压我呢？”

王杰希懒得理会他，只抬了抬腰意示催促。方士谦抄着他的腿弯加快了动作。“不过你这儿也很会吃，咬紧了都不放……哎哟！”

他感到王杰希咬住了他的肩，牙齿深陷进皮肉，疼痛如怀中的剧烈颤抖一般来得突然。“这就不行了？我还啥都没碰呢。”他伸手沿着胸腹探下去，刚刚握住就被射了一手，王杰希在他肩头呜咽了半声。

他们换了个自在些的姿势又来了一回，方士谦嘴上说着今晚要喂到你吐奶之类不成样子的下流话，临了却很体贴地没弄在里面。简单冲了个澡之后他让王杰希枕在他胳膊上，拿被子把两人卷在一块儿，听着他逐渐绵长的呼吸，感觉倦懒而心满意足。

好像就这么挨着靠着就再没什么值得挂心的事儿了，可以安然睡到天亮——除了明早一定要记得躲开隔壁那俩之外。


End file.
